In the Arms of a Wolf
by Kirara the two tail
Summary: You're 'lovely Kikyou? Oh, that's right. You don't care about me. I'm just a jewel shard detector! A stupid, useless, jewel shard detector! Because you are in love with a DEAD girl! pairings: Kags kouga, Inu kik Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**In the Arms of a Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**AN: This is my first Kagome/ Kouga pairing. I usually do Kagome/ Sesshomaru pairings but I felt like a change.**

"Talking"

'sounds'

'_thoughts'_

* * *

"Damn it! Where is she?" InuYasha said to himself as he sat by the bone eaters well. All of a sudden a blue light came from the well. Kagome landed on her knees. Standing up, she threw her large, yellow, backpack over the edge of the well. A small 'thud' was heard when it landed beside the waiting hanyou. Kagome started to pull herself over the wells edge, she got one leg over when InuYasha started to glair at her. Kagome pulled her other leg over and smiled. 

"Sorry I'm late InuYasha."

"Where the hell have you been? You're three days late! Kikyou would have never kept me waiting like you do!" InuYasha yelled.

"Ki...Kikyou? InuYasha, you of all people should know by now that, even if I look like her I'm not her. We have nothing in common!" Kagome yelled back.

"No, that's for sure! You are the compleat opposite of my lovely Kikyou!" InuYasha replied. Kagome stood up.

"Your 'lovely Kikyou'? Oh, that's right. You don't care about me! I'm just a jewel shard detector. A stupid, useless, jewel shard detector! You could never feel the same way about me that I do for you, because you love a dead chick!" Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. InuYasha's ears twitched, he could smell the salt of her tears.

"Kagome, I didn't mean..." InuYasha began, but Kagome had heard enough.

"InuYasha, SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome picked up her bag and ran into the trees. She ran as fast as her legs could carrie her. Stoping in the middle of a clearing she dropped to her knees. Tears fell from her blue-grey eyes. Just then the wind picked up and she could sence two jewel shards. She looked up to see a youkai with blue eyes and long black hair, on his knees infront of her. She imedeatly regognized him as Kouga.

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome forced a smile. Kouga looked at kagome and wiped away a tear on her cheek.

"Has the Mutt hurt you?" Kouga asked warmly. Kagome bowed her head to hide the tears that had started to form.

"He loves Kikyou." She said quietly.

"Kagome-chan, don't cry." He said. A single tear fell to the ground. Kouga wraped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He blushed when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. Tears now fell freely from her eyes.

"K...Kagome-chan, you can stay with me...I mean, until you are ready to go back." Kouga offered. Kagome pulled away from Kouga, so she could see his face. Kouga wiped away the tears that were dampening Kagome's pale cheeks.

"I would like that, Kouga-kun." she said quietly. Kouga smiled and picked her up bridal style and started to run towards the den. It took him thirty minutes to get there, which was a fraction of the time it would take a normal wolf youkai.

"Sister Kagome-san!" Hakakku greated her.

"How have you been Sister?" Ginta asked. Kouga put Kagome down. She smiled at the two wolf youkai.

"Hello boys. I'm doing just fine thank-you." Kagome smioled at Kouga as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her coser to him.

"Kagome-chan will be staying with the pack for awile." He imformed his friends. Hakakku and Ginta ran into the den to tell the others of Kagome's return. Kouga lead Kagome into the den. Manyyoukai came to greet her. Kouga lead her to the back of the cave and through an opening. In front of them was a field of flowers with a hotspring in the middle. Kagome gasped.

"Kouga-kun, this is so beautiful!" Kouga smiled.

"This is my personal hotspring, You are welcome to use it whenever."

"Wow Kouga-kun, you're so nice." Kagome hugged Kouga. Who blushed a deep crimson colour.

"Oh, Kouga-kun, may I take a bath now? I really need it!" Kagome asked sweetly, giving Kouga the biggest puppy dog eyes she could.

"Ya, sure. I'll have someone bring you a new set of clothes." He replied, turning around and leaving Kagome to bathe.

Kagome walked down the path towards the hotspring. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then quickly took off her school uniform and lowered herself into the water. She started to think. _'InuYasha loves Kikyou, so why do I care? I should be happy for him, I want him to be happy even if it's not with me! I should just forget about him, I should move on. Kouga says he loves me, he said he wants me to be his mate. I should give him a chance. InuYasha will never see me as anything other than Kikyou's reincarnation. When he looks at me, he sees her. Kouga has never met Kikyou so he could never see me as her.'_

"Umm, Kagome-sama? Master Kouga asked me to bring this to you." A very tall,young wolf demoness, with blonde hair andgreen eyes, stood at the edge of the hotspring. Kagome looked up at the demoness.

"Oh, thank-you." kagome gave the demoness a smile.

"You are most welcome Kagome-sama."

"Please, just Kagome. I really don't like the formalities. What is your name?"

"My name is Akina, Kagome-sa... I mean Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Akina-chan. I hope we can become friends." Akina smiled and turned around walked back into the cave. Kagome stood up and looked at what Akina had brought her. Picking it up she found that it was a skin tight, purple kimono with a baby blue obi. She quickly put it on and walked inside the den.

* * *

**AN: Ok, tell me what you think! R&R. oh! and for those who wish to know, The name Akina means Spring Flower. Need 5 reviews before I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG! I can't believe how many people reviwed! I feel so loved! Thank you all!**

**love Kirara the two tail**

**p.s. sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been camping all summer and then school started.**

**

* * *

**

**In the Arms of a Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own many drawings and as of yesterday,the four movies n.n**

"Talking"

'sounds'

'_thoughts'_

_

* * *

_Kouga looked at Kagome. 

"Kagome, you look...well...beautiful." '_Kami, I don't believe how stunning she looks.' _Kouga smiled at Kagome. She blushed at the compliment. Feeling her face turning red Kagome bowed her head, hoping Kouga hadn't seen. Kouga gently grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked out the front of the den into another field. This one was a grass field dotted with cherry trees. Kouga sat down under a cherry tree and looked up at the blooming tree. A flower fell fromit and landed on Kouga's forehead, Kouga blinked a couple of times then shook it off. He looked at Kagome and motioned for her to sit next to him. Kagome smiled and sat down, sighing she rested her head on Kouga's shoulder, causing him to blush furiously.

"Under this very tree is where my father asked my mother to be his mate." Kouga explaned. "My Father was sitting under it thinking, as he often did, and my Mother was sleeping cradled in the branches." Kouga smiled. "Just as my Father had decided to go back to the den, my Mother fell out of the tree into his lap. At the very moment she looked up at him, he asked her." Looking at Kagome, Kouga began to blush again.

"Kagome-chan, would you be my mate?" He asked shyly. Kagome's heart skipped a beat, just a few moments ago she was thinking about giving Kouga a chance. _'Was I thinking out loud again? No, I couldn't have been, I'm sure Akina-chan would have told me.'_ Kagome looked at Kouga.

"I'm speachless Kouga-kun, but I...I have to think. okay?" Kouga nodded, his arm wraped around Kagome's waist and he pulled her closer to him. Sighing Kagome slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a world of dreams.

-Next Day-

Kagome woke up in a warm bed. She sat up and found herself covered by furs for warmth. Looking around she saw Kouga sitting on the other side of the room. She crawled closer to him, he looked like he was sleeping. Crawling even closer she alowed her face to get extreamly close to his. She smiled. _'He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping'_ She thought. Leaning closer, she kissed him. All of a sudden, Kouga's arms snaked around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome gasped, she didn't expect him to kiss her back. Kouga liked her lips asking permission to enter her mouth. Kagome slowly parted her lips and his tounge pushed in. His hands found the obi on Kagome's Kimono and started to pull at it. Kagome broke away.

" No, not yet, Kouga."Kagome sat on her knees and fixed her obi. She had never called Kouga just plain 'Kouga' before, she liked it.

"'Not yet'? Does that mean later? As in you will be my mate?" Kouga asked his face changing from sadness to excitment. Kagome smiled.

"Yes, Kouga. I've thought about it and...well...Kouga, I want to be your mate!" Kouga jumped up and howled. Kagome giggled and stood up, wrapping her arms around Kouga's waist. Kouga stopped howling and looked down at Kagome, his arms wrapped around her petit body and embraced her. Looking up at Kouga, Kagome slowly leaned up and kissed Kouga once again. Kouga broke away and took Kagome's hand, he took her out to the main cave. Kouga howled and everyone gathered. Once again he howled and then everyone in the pack howled in celebration. Kagome looked at Kouga.

"What did you say to them?" She asked curiously. Kouga smiled.

"I told them that the woman I love have finaly agreed to be my mate." Kouga turned his attention back to his pack.

"Our pack finaly has an Alfa-female. I expect everyone to treat her with respect!" With that Kouga turned to Kagome and kissed her, causing the pack to go wild again. Kagome could hear some of the wolves saying "It's about time." and "Wow, he acctualy found a mate!" When Kouga broke the kiss, Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Kouga stumbled backwards at the unexpected motion, but as soon as he regained his balance he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

Just then InuYasha walked into the cave, his tetsuiga drawn. Out of breath he put is sword away and looked around. He then spoted Kagome hugging Kouga and giggling.

"Kagome! Get away from that flee bitten wolf!" He yelled. Kagome looked over at InuYasha and her smile faded. She let go of Kouga and walked toward InuYasha. When she finaly got to him she looked him in the eye and...'THWAP' She smaked him as hard as she could across the face. She looked down at her hand, it stung slightly from the impact. Looking back up at the dog hanyou infront of her she let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"InuYasha, how can you have the guts to come and get me after what you said to me?" She reached for the neaklace around InuYasha's neck and pulled it over his head. InuYasha turned to face Kagome.

"InuYasha, I loved you! I wanted to be with you so badly, but now I see it could never have happened. You only ever loved Kikyou. I've moved on InuYasha, I have a mate now. I'm the Alfa-female for this demon wolf tribe andyou...you need to leave now." Kagome turned and walked back to Kouga. InuYasha turned and ran away, his face still stinging.

Kouga looked at Kagome who was trembling. He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**AN: Ok Ok, I know it's short and I know it took forever to get posted but here it is! I want at least 15 reviews this time ok ppl! Any less and I wont update :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so happy that so many people like this story! Here's chapter 3.**

**love Kirara the two tail.**

* * *

**In the Arms of a Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Kouga held Kagome in an embrace and slowly her trembling stopped. Looking down at her he gently let his lips brush against hers. Kagome looked up at her mate. 

"Kouga, I need to go home for a bit." She told him. Kouga smiled and nodded.

"I'll take you!" He said as Kagome smiled. Soon they were off. They got to the Bone Eaters Well and Kouga looked at Kagome questionably.

"You live in a well?" He asked.

"Umm…Kind of…" She said, "I'll be back in three days." She told him. Kouga nodded. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then she jumped down the well. Kouga watched in amazement as a bluish light was emitted from the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well and smiled. She walked into her house.

"Mama! I'm home!" She called. There was the sound of dishes clattering and Kagome's mom appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, Kagome dear. I'm so glad you are home!"

A few days later Kagome sat in her room studying for yet another test. She looked at the clock.

" Quarter to nine." She mumbled. It sunk in…

" Quarter to nine! I'm gonna be late!" She yelled. Quickly, she shoved her books into her large yellow bag.

"Bye Mama! See you later, Souta!" She yelled as she ran out the door. She ran past the well house and stopped.

"A jewel shard." She whispered. She cautiously walked towards the door of the well house, all too aware that she was unarmed. She put her foot on the first step and the door opened.

"Hey Kagome!" A young man with long black hair and bright blue eyes was standing in front of her.

"Kouga! What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" Kagome pointed her index finger at Kouga.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." He began, and then started to look around. "Where are we?" He asked. Kagome gave a weak smile.

"We're in my era, 500 years in the future." She stated simply. Kouga sat down on the stairs and gave a relieved sigh, and then his leaned his back on the Well House. Kagome looked at Kouga then in the direction of her school, then back at Kouga. He noticed this and saw the worry written on Kagome's face.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded.

"I can take you there." Kagome thought about his offer.

"Okay, But you need to get changed first." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her house.

"Mama, we have a visitor! He needs modern clothes." Kagome's mom ran down the stairs saying something about, 'grandchildren with cute little doggie ears.'

"Oh, who is this?" She asked when she saw the strange young man.

"Mama, this is Kouga, he is the leader of a demon-wolf tribe in the feudal era." Kagome explained. "He is going to walk me to school so he needs some modern clothing." She continued. Kagome's mom nodded and ran back up the stairs talking about, 'Grandchildren with cute wolf tails.' This caused both Kagome and Kouga to blush.

A few moments later Kagome's mother came back down the stairs with a large handful of mens clothing. She dropped them on the couch. Kagome quickly picked up a pair of loose fitting jeans and handed them to Kouga.

"Go try them on." She told him. Kouga nodded and stepped out of the room. Kagome sifted through the clothes while waiting for Kouga. She picked up a navy blue button-up T-shirt, looking at it she smiled.

"This will work." She said outloud. Kouga sighed from the doorway, and Kagome looked up at him.

"The clasp is odd and this thing is confusing!" he told Kagome. She looked at where he was pointing, he had the button done up but the zipper was left undone.

"It's a zipper," Kagome explained, "like the one on my skirt!" She pointed to the zipper on the side of her pleated skirt. She sighed when she saw Kouga's quizical look. "Like this." She said as she grabbed Kouga's zipper and pulled it up. Seeing her grab for his 'area,' Kouga blushed a deep red. Kagome then handed him the shirt she was holding. Kouga put it on and quietly he did up the buttons. Kagome smiled. She kissed him and her hand pulled off his headband. Her other hand pulled his hair tie out, causing his long black hair to fall down over his shoulders, hiding his pointed ears. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kouga lovingly.

"Wait, Kouga. Where is your tail?" She asked. Kouga lifted his shirt with one hand and pulled at his pants with the other.

"It's wrapped around." he answered. Kagome blushed when she saw Kouga pulling his pants down. Quickly, Kouga picked Kagome up bridal-style and walked outside. Just as Kouga walked out the door, Houjo walked up the shrine stairs.

"Hi Kagome!" He said happily. Kagome motioned for Kouga to put her down.

"Good Morning, Houjo-kun." She greated him.

"Who's your friend?" Houjo asked. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and stepped forward.

"My name is Kouga." He said, "Kagome is my w..."

"I'm his girlfriend!" Kagome quickly cut in. "That's cool." Houjo replied in his normal, happy way. Kagome smiled, relieved that Houjo wasn't upset.

"Are you comming to school today?" He asked. Kagome nodded, "Kouga was going to walk me."

"Okay, well I have to stop at my house. I forgot my books. See you at school!" Houjo said as he turned and ran down the shrine stairs. Kouga looked at Kagome.

"Who is that?" he asked. Kagome looked at hime.

"He's well..." she thought for a second, "He's been trying to win my affection for a while now." She smiled. "We should go, now." Kouga nodded and picked Kagome up. Kagome pointed in the direction her school was. It took Kouga a total of 1 and a half minutes to reach Kagome's school. Just before they got there, Kagome stopped Kouga, "We should walk the rest of the way." Kouga nodded and put Kagome down. She gently grabbed his hand and they walked to the school.

"Kagome-chan!" Ayumi yelled as she ran up to her friend, Eri and Yuka followed.

"Hi guys!" Kagome waved. Kouga's grip on her hand tightened a little.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R.**


End file.
